Y si algun día
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y si algún día tenía que suceder... sucedería... Si era cosa del destino... simplemente pasaría... y lo más probable era que no podrían oponerse... aunque siempre existe la excepcion... LAVEN


"Y si algún día…"

Y si algún día tenía que suceder… sucedería…

Si era cosa del destino… simplemente pasaría… y lo más seguro era que no podrían oponerse…

¿Cómo oponerse a algo que ya estaba decidido?

Lo sabían… ambos… eran concientes cuando se miraban, sonreían… cuando se tomaban de las manos y se susurraban un suave "Te amo"

Esas cálidas y complacientes noches donde se entregaban mutuamente disminuían el dolor y la idea de su inevitable mañana… uno donde cualquiera de los dos desaparecería…

Uno para convertirse en un Noé

Otro para ser un Bookman

¿Qué valía despertar cuando ese destino se cumpliría? Nada…

…

La Orden sólo era un escenario… un especie de lugar neutro donde jugaban al amor… aunque ese juego ya no podía dejarse como si no hubiera valido algo…

Valía mucho más que sus propias vidas… lo sabían… era más que obvio…

Entonces, ¿Por qué tenían que esperar ese día? Uno donde cualquiera de los dos se perdería antes que el otro…

Y perdido se quedaría…

…

Si algún día tenía que suceder… sucedería… sin previo aviso o algo parecido…

Y si era así… ¿Por qué continuaban aferrándose al contrario como si eso lo fuera a evitar?

¿Por qué Allen seguía abrazando a Lavi como si eso fuera a evitar que se convirtiera en un Bookman?

¿Por qué Lavi seguía abrazando a Allen como si eso fuera a evitar que se convirtiera en un Noah?

El día se acercaba… ¿el posible candidato? Lavi…

Bookman ya estaba haciendo los arreglos para marcharse a la menor oportunidad… y sin dudar arrastraría a Lavi con él, hacia la oscuridad de la Historia…

¿Quedarse? Sonaba bien… ¿pero sólo para esperar a que Allen perdiera control de sí y lo abandonara? Esa clase de espera no valía la pena…

¿Cuál la valía? Ninguna…

Lo sabían… y aún así seguían abrazándose…

¿Sadismo? ¿Capricho? ¿Qué impulso humano los mantenía así?... ¿acaso amor? No, eso era un cliché… y demasiado estúpido como para ser aquello que los unía…

Era… miedo disfrazado de amor…

Miedo de perderse estando solo… miedo de ser olvidado… miedo de que nadie los necesitara…

Quizá por eso hicieron lo que hicieron…

…

…

Un mañana…

Otra oportunidad…

Esperanza de un milagro…

Eso sólo era basura… todo aquello en que pudieron haber creído era basura… y se alegraban de saberlo: un apoyo más a su causa

Una causa que muchos juzgaron como "inconciente" o "loca"… y no era para menos, el escenario hablaba por si solo…

…

Quizá no era amor lo que sentían… o ni siquiera miedo… quizá… sólo se necesitaban…

Se necesitaban y todo lo que conllevaba: las palabras, miradas, besos y caricias… el desarrollo de un sentimiento inexplicable… y ese final que parecía haberlos hecho tan feliz…

…

…

Los descubrieron en la madrugada, alrededor de las 4:00 am en la pequeña capilla de la Orden…

Estaban de rodillas y frente a frente, abrazados…

Aquello que amortiguaba sus extremidades era sangre… un charco que los rodeaba como un estanque que los mantenía a flote…

Lavi tenía un cuchillo clavado en la espalda de Allen…

Allen tenía un cuchillo clavado en la espalda de Lavi…

El bello carmín cubría sus ropas y trazaba figuras en el piso de mármol…

Sangre escurrían por sus labios… y sonreían…

Sin embargo… aquello que parecían cuchillos no resultaron tales… más bien eran las cruces de la rosa… la Cruz que simbolizaba a la Orden…

…

El sol se asomó por la pequeña ventan e iluminó sus cuerpos…

Seguían abrazados: Allen recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lavi y viceversa…

Lenalee ahogó un grito

Kanda frunció el ceño

Bookman negó con la cabeza

El resto comenzó a llorar

Y el Cristo que colgaba en la pared bajó la cabeza como el digno mártir de la Historia… y calló…

…

…

…

Y si algún día tenía que suceder… sucedería… el día en que ambos se perderían en sus destinos…

¿Cómo oponerse a algo que ya estaba decidido? Sencillo: sólo decidir otra cosa…

Y lo que decidieron estaba bien… al menos para ellos…

No tendrían que preocuparse por un mañana… esperar a que el otro se desvaneciera…

¿No era mejor desvanecerse al mismo tiempo, en el mismo lugar y a manos de la persona que más amaban?

Claro que era mejor, sin duda…

Y era por eso que sus cadáveres seguían abrazados, sonriendo y hundiéndose juntos…

…

Tal vez no estaban seguros de verse en la otra vida… pero lo intentarían… ¡El infierno no podía ser tan grande! Y si lo era… no es como si no tuvieran la eternidad para buscarse…

Probablemente… Dios los odiaba…

…

…

Y si algún día tenía que suceder… sucedería…

Si era cosa del destino… simplemente pasaría… y lo más probable era que no podrían oponerse…

Algún día…

…

Pero ese "algún día" no lo verían… ya se habrían ido…

¿Qué puede hacer el destino contra alguien que ya no existe? Nada…

…

…

…

Claro que todo estaba bien… definitivo…

…

Y si algún día tendría que pasar… ya pasó…

Ya se hizo

Ya dejaron de existir

Ya ganaron… por supuesto que ya ganaron…

…

Justo y como tenía que suceder algún día…

FIN


End file.
